1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having a touch sensor installed therein and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel allows a user to select contents displayed on an image display apparatus using a finger or a stylus. The image display apparatus employing the touch panel detects a position touched by the user through the touch panel and carries out an operation corresponding to the contents of the touch position.
The touch panel is employed for a liquid crystal display. In this case, the touch panel is disposed on a liquid crystal display panel, on which an image is displayed, to detect position information corresponding to the input from the user. However, when the touch panel is separately prepared from the liquid crystal display panel and then attached to the liquid crystal display panel, optical properties of the liquid crystal display, such as brightness, viewing angle, etc., are deteriorated and the thickness of the liquid crystal display increases by the thickness of the touch panel.